


【2369】后窗 Chapter 9

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。
Kudos: 5





	【2369】后窗 Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

> 四个人的世界，挤不下两个人秘密。

9

“快年末了，公司那边很忙，最近晚上就不怎么回来了。”任豪和他这么交代以后，便不再每天出现，偶尔回家也只是换了衣物又匆匆离开。

正是一年中最冷的时候，宅子里面本就空旷，这几日更是地暖加上厚厚家居服也止不住的冷。好像连身体一向很好的任豪都感冒了，他们草草的碰面里都是鼻尖和眼睛有些发红的样子。

失去了习惯的怀抱，何洛洛睡得很不安稳，常常夜半梦到怀里空空，心脏狂跳着惊醒，才发现粉红豹不知不觉已被他踢到了床下，孤零零地趴在冰冷的地板上。

反复这么折腾下来，不免得有些神情委顿，早起拉开柜门看到满满一柜西装，才意识到他倦乏到连房间方向都分辨不清了。正要把门关上，一丝与深色背景格格不入的白闯进了他的视线。

是两根白色毛发，粘在该是刚换下来的西装外套上。

何洛洛忍不住伸手拈了一下。软软的，不是人类头发的硬度，更像是宠物猫身上的毛。他原本就不相信任豪什么公司很忙的借口，眼下这显眼的物证无疑又让一直逃避的心挨了一刀子。

养猫是他早就有的心愿，有一次何洛洛都把那只眸色剔透得蓝宝石似的布偶带回家了，知道任豪猫毛过敏后又依依不舍地把她送了回去。

现在事实却证明，任豪和一个有猫的人有了关系，甚至是住在那里。

莫大的委屈瞬间涌上了他的心头。

明明一开始错误的根源不在自己，但现在，仿佛所有人都在告诉他，是你，把一切都搞砸了。

———

几十平的房间里吸毛器和加湿器不眠不休地运作了一夜。

醒来后先是把跑到餐厅的水泥抓回阳台那边，翟潇闻又拖着酸痛的腰吸了地板上的毛，用滚轮滚了一遍沙发，暗自后悔这段时间他不该懒得出门去酒店。

把任豪邀请到这个到处是过敏源的地方真是个不怎么样的主意，比出门累多了。翟潇闻边收拾着边在心里碎碎念。

卷在被子里的人形动了几下，不知道是被念醒还是被吸尘器的声音吵醒，迷迷糊糊地喊着要吃早饭。

可没人伺候你。翟潇闻累得有气无力，直接把昨晚搁在茶几上的口罩照着对方脸上扔了过去，撂下一句“回家、外卖、自己做，你自己选” 就扭头去了浴室。

最近他的心情一直不是很好。

以为打听违约金的事做得神不知鬼不觉，没想到第二天就收到通知涨到了五倍。一想起这事，翟潇闻就想骂“焉栩嘉你这个只许州官放火不许百姓跑路的小人。”

只是骂了他一千次，该跑不掉的还是跑不掉。原先万年不干活的经纪人不知道从哪个小人那接到了什么通知，又是给他拉了MV的投资，又是给他安排舞蹈课加练，还说上镜的话得再减体脂。

“焉栩嘉你个小人。”第一千零一次，他现在不仅跑不掉，饭都不敢多吃。

算了下昨天下午到现在饿了估计也得有快二十个小时了，闭上眼冲头发时，翟潇闻竟然闻到了饭香。

一定是又饿又被热气熏到出现幻觉了，一会接着吃草冷静一下，他这么想着。

也不知道任豪出去了没。

翟潇闻裹好浴巾推开了浴室的门，氤氲的热气散开，才发现自己没产生幻觉，桌上摆了道卖相还不错的蛋包饭。

“哪家外卖这么快？”

“我看你这食材不多就做了这个。卷蛋皮的时候不小心弄破了，就凑合一下吧。”

再骂一次那个翻来覆去只会做一道三明治的垃圾，不想吃草的翟潇闻赶忙坐了下来，“不凑合不凑合的。”

“那边煮好的糖水番茄先放放凉。小时候我阿婆总给我做的，一会你自己盛点喝。”

这就是差距啊。咽下第一口饭，翟潇闻控制不住又骂了一句。

妈的，再拉踩一次连煎蛋都没有的三明治。

———

“我简单翻了下你的作品构思和做的笔记。我觉得，从读者角度来看，完全真实系的美食漫画可能会有些枯燥，有点吃力不讨好。不如在你的故事里，加上一些烹饪的细节技巧增加真实感，最后附上可操作的料理方法就好。” 见何洛洛乖学生般地站在料理台旁点了点头，肖凯中不禁有点得意。看来他这一年营销手法学到不少，当老师也不在话下。

“那我们今天就先由易到难，从你的第一话做起。没记错的话是做蛋饼？……嗯，你先做，我一会过来验收。”

“老师，我做饭的这段时间算不算在课时里？”

被看出来我想偷懒了？

对上何洛洛似乎只包含了单纯疑问的眼神，肖凯中咳了一下。金牛面前不要谈钱，多一事不如少一事，反正是任豪给他结钱：“不算在里面的。”

“好～那我开始。”

旁观了一下这学生做得还有模有样的，手里分离蛋清蛋黄挺专业，肖凯中感觉应该没什么大事，就准备在餐厅继续把他没读完的章节看完，顺便思考下接下来该怎么忽悠教学。

何洛洛的故事设定还挺有趣的，他又往后翻了几页。

正看得津津有味，空气中弥漫起了浓重的糊味，肖凯中抬头只见一股黑烟从锅里蹿起，立刻撂下漫画，三步并两步地把锅从灶台上拿下来。

里面是黑乎乎的看不出什么东西的一团。

“你再晚一点点，锅都没得救了。”

见小孩怔在一旁的样子，肖凯中不禁反思是不是自己的口气太过严厉了。

“要不然我们学面点？把烹饪师改成面点师也一样的，你看国家都出执照了，他们是平级的……” 他想法设法弥补了一句却更糟糕了。

“哎哎哎，你别哭啊。”

见何洛洛站在原地，大眼睛里噙满了泪水，勉力控制抽噎不发出声音，看得肖凯中心里暗骂：任豪你自己作的孽躲起来了，让老子过来给你收场，到头找你个斑马要精神损失费。

“没事的。不着急，慢慢学。”肖凯中伸手准备揉揉学生的头发劝慰一下，却被躲开了。

“不要弄乱我的发型。” 收获瞪眼一枚，只是混着眼泪没什么威慑力。

“好好好，有什么话想说就说，不想说的话，你看我示范一遍怎么做也可以。”

感觉自己像是在哄孩子，肖凯中把糊了的锅泡在水池里，见大碗里的蛋液剩得还蛮多，另起了一个锅准备倒油。

“我不想……什么都做不好……我也想……和姐姐……还有任豪……一样厉害，我不想……被安排。”

断断续续半天，肖凯中才听清何洛洛要表达的意思。

“怎么会这么想。每个人都有他们自己擅长的事情，我看了你画的漫画就很好，很吸引读者啊。”不仅要问任豪要精神损失费，还要加咨询费，肖凯中边做饭边默默记下这笔账。

“那为什么……他们什么都不让我做？”

“可能怕你把家炸了吧……别瞪我，说正经的，别人没你想得那么好，你也没有你自己想得那么不好。”

“那又是为什么没有人再喜欢我了？”

“你是十万个为什么吗……别瞪别瞪，眼睛已经很大了，再大就吓到别人了。这……我就不知道了。”

“哎……你别哭啊。这样，我先准备午饭，你去洗洗脸过来看我是怎么做的，然后我帮你分析。不算课时。”

何洛洛止住眼泪，点了点头。

tbc


End file.
